


A Lift of a Chin

by Llamamomo



Series: Little Nightmares Standalones [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mono is just mentioned at the end (for now), No Ship, Reference to the DLC, Runaway Kid lives, alternate ending for the little nightmares'ending, no beta we die like Bullies, please make this tag a thing, reference to little nightmare 2, reference to the Very Little Nightmare, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamamomo/pseuds/Llamamomo
Summary: Even the tiniest ripple can bring upon the largest wave.The lives of Six and RK can be described as a pair of parallel lines, close but never interacting, until RK's tragic end.But a single change of action from someone unexpected swerved the intended ending straight into hell.A lift of a chin, two lost children and a monstrous contraption build to trap them forever.(Excerpt:An empty husk.A stolen soul.The Lady grinned, her teeth stained red with blood due to the exertion.She knows that soul, in fact, they have just met not long ago.)
Relationships: The Runaway Kid & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Little Nightmares Standalones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Lift of a Chin

There is an odd sort of peace encompassing her as the child came near.

Yellow, the one that escaped, she mused. Curious really, as to how bad was the mainland is for the child to return to the place they so desperately wanted to leave.

She never thought that a Successor might usurp her so early, but perhaps that’s for the best. The deformed face in the mirror made her shudder, the fate of her predecessor was one she was determined to avoid.

She lowered her head, accepting her demise.

The Maw creaked, its cogs spinning and pipes humming in a frenzy. The Succession has started.

Eyes on the wooden floor, she was briefly brought back to her own Succession. She had poisoned Granny, poured enough nightshade that it even managed to paralyze a monster.

She remembered staring down at the Granny blubbering face, a butcher knife in her trembling hands.

She remembered the Granny dared not even look into her eyes as she finally plunged down, skewering the nerves of the old hag’s legs.

The feet will wear leather shoes nevermore, the skins of children will no longer be sacrificed for such tasteless purpose.

Nonetheless, she did not want to face her fate with her eyes bow down. No, she would look at it straight in the eye, poised and unaffected as a true lady would do.

She lifted her face and caught a glimpse under the yellow hood.

Her blood boils.

An imposter.

A fucking _cheater._

A trespasser, not even a child from the Maw, had brazenly slipped under her nose and tricked her into defeat. A slimy fraud that never passed through the trials of growing, of surviving, of understanding the full encompassing _dread_ of The Maw, an undeserved cheat that she would have never allowed herself to submit to.

She made an attempt to rise, shadows wisping at her fingertips as anger surges through her vein. But the Maw had witnessed her fall, she had submitted to another, the Succession has begun and it would not be broken.

She screams in defiance as her magic began to wane, siphoning out of her reserves as if being devoured by a greedy child. She knew that the Maw has no plans of keeping her as it did for the Granny, it will swallow her whole, glutinously tearing her apart until she became one with the Maw and pass down her knowledge to the next Master. 

Through the haze of the struggle, she registered something small touching her neck and-

Pain.

Hot, sharp pain burned on her neck as the imposter’s teeth dug ferociously into the flesh. She gritted her teeth as her vision darkened, the shadows no longer follow her calls but the ones in her fingertips, the ones that have been caught within her grasp are her only chance to _destroy_ them.

She struggled, despite her weak limbs and the imposter’s freakishly strong hold. Desperate, she let out a tendril of darkness, searching for any weaknesses of this little terror.

An empty husk.

A stolen soul.

The Lady grinned, her teeth stained red with blood due to the exertion.

She _knows_ that soul, in fact, they have just met not long ago.

Channeling whatever that was left of her magic, she _pushed_ it all into the half-consumed essence.

_Give them hell._

…………………………………………….

Six slowly stood away from the Lady, wiping the blood off her face carelessly.

She felt stronger, the Hunger that dragged down her every move was gone, leaving her with manic coursing power.

With her newfound strength, Six felt…invincible.

Still drunk on her newfound power, she failed to notice the cunning tendrils of the Lady’s last shadows until she felt it sinking into her flesh.

The fullness expanded, churning, and swirling in her stomach. Six clenched her abdomen, her head spinning with nausea.

Gooey, bitter muck clogged her throat as she retched, spitting the guck out.

She did not know how long she kneeled, vomiting her inside out as it spilled, and spilled and spilled.

Then she stopped.

Insides empty and body weak, she starred with shaking eyes as the black, oozing, sludge slowly crept together. The glob grew and grew until it formed a silhouette of a child, curling up in a similar position as her. Its skin was slimy, dripping with dark unknown substances, hair shielding tightly closed eyes.

The otherness of the being did not distract her from the grotesque wound. The gross imitation of a child's side was violently torn as if mauled by a wild animal.

Six pushed herself up, swallowing up the bile rising in her throat. Her nauseousness not induced not by the Lady but her own sickening suspicion of the entity’s identity.

The kid moaned, crumbling down on the floor like a pile of stringless puppets.

Six reached out, was already half-way touching the kid when a flash of blue eyes met hers and-

The boy screamed, his form wavering as the shadows of the Maw writhed helplessly under the sudden wave of raw power that crashed upon them.

Six flinched, blinded by the mass amount of darkness bursting uncontrollably around her.

When the wind finally settled, the boy had disappeared.

Strangely enough, Six could still sense the boy’s presence. Fearful and pained as he hid deep in the depths of the Maw.

For a moment she contemplated retrieving him, to apologize, to extend an invitation for a journey far beyond this horrible, dying place.

Then she remembered letting go, of watching another boy falling down into the abyss-

Six turned, rationale finally returning to her senses as she walked surely towards the light. Familiar coldness settled in her chest as the armor of apathy finally slotted back.

It is time to leave the Maw.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite it's short length this is the hardest work I've ever written. Lots of weird stuff going on up there. The second chapter will be in RK's perspective on his new form. Comments and suggestion about the plot, world-building and characterization are very much welcomed cause I have no idea what I am doing. Stay safe everyone.


End file.
